


of romance and cat-astrophes

by xiyous (lvl059)



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, catboy!zhangjing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvl059/pseuds/xiyous
Summary: the hybrid might be more like a cat at times but no matter what happens, yanjun is still head over heels for him.
Relationships: Lin Yanjun/You Zhangjing
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: Cloud 9 Fic Fest





	of romance and cat-astrophes

**Author's Note:**

> #143: "yanjun really thinks that his cat hybrid boyfriend is adorable, really. but there will be times where he just can't imagine how zhangjing managed to get himself on top of the refrigerator or how he could sleep with his limbs twisted into an awkward position (he swears he saw zhangjing sleep with his whole body curled outwards). there is also this fascination with boxes and yarn. sometimes, he'd hear zhangjing wonder out loud what the fishes in the aquarium would taste like.
> 
> or: yanjun's boyfriend is more of a cat than the other hybrids. yanjun loves him anyway."

there are still a few things that yanjun needs to get used to since he moved in with his boyfriend zhangjing. as normal as zhangjing looks, he is still half a cat and that just means that he somehow would have cat-like behaviour.

moving in was an exciting day for them both. finally, they wouldn’t have to travel for thirty minutes to an hour to see each other and they now have time to completely be alone now. no wenjun or zhengting who would barge in whenever yanjun’s at zhangjing’s and no more stupid walks to the fifth floor of yanjun’s apartment because the building didn’t have an elevator.

the last of their boxes have arrived, and finally they could unpack. the hybrid had been asking him about the boxes, whether they’d be throwing it or not and if he could look at them later.

it’s a little weird, especially since they’re… trash to yanjun. eventually, he’d be throwing it in the garbage but zhangjing seemed to be unhappy with that. 

(zhangjing’s chubby cheeks puffed up and lips formed into a pout when yanjun said those words. 

“but we can use them again! yanjun, let’s keep them, please?” the hybrid asks, nuzzling yanjun’s arm in an attempt to act cute. 

as always, the hybrid gets what he wants. yanjun lets him keep the boxes for future use. 

maybe he should have waited before he said that zhangjing could keep the boxes because now, zhangjing is nowhere to be found, leaving him alone to do all the unpacking by himself.

“zhangjing?” he calls out, peeking out into the living room.

no answer. yanjun only hears shuffling from inside the boxes.

what the fuc-

zhangjing peeks out of the biggest box a while later and in the tiniest voice, he says, “yanjun, i think i’m stuck-”)

he loves zhangjing, he really does. but there are things that he just cannot understand at all - like the fact that zhangjing had been lovingly staring at him for the past two hours. 

with zhangjing watching him like this, it’s just so hard to fall asleep. he cannot get mad at the hybrid because he knows that zhangjing doesn’t mean to keep him up on purpose. zhangjing tells him that he’s just fond of him and honestly, if that action is just a little less creepy, yanjun would find it adorable.

(yanjun stares back at the hybrid this time, an eyebrow perked up as a wordless question as to why he’d been staring at him. zhangjing looks at him surprised, almost like he didn’t even know he’d been staring at him for that long already.

“you’ve been doing that for the past three nights alr-” yanjun was cut off when zhangjing just suddenly dives right beside him, hiding his face onto his chest. a muffled whine could be heard, the words zhangjing had spoken weren’t making much sense to the very sleepy yanjun but his embarrassment is evident.

maybe he’ll bring it up tomorrow morning. or he can bring it up later as soon as zhangjing has calmed down.)

waking up before zhangjing is also one of the things he would never be used to too. perhaps he has perceived zhangjing as a very hard worker- one that wakes up way too early to make breakfast and do all the important things he needed to do.

sure, zhangjing is a bit lazy- that isn’t so surprising. but what makes him so shocked every time is that zhangjing sleeps in a very… weird position. his limbs are stretched opposite of the usual direction. no matter how zhangjing tries to twist and turn around,he wouldn’t need to call a doctor to check on his boyfriend because zhangjing wouldn’t break his bones, not at all.

(his flexibility comes in handy sometimes, but that’s a story saved for another time. there’s too much to say about it right now, and yanjun cannot stop himself from getting weirder ideas about it the more he thinks about it. maybe he’s the weird one.

yeah, he’s definitely the weird one.)

and speaking of sleeping and flexibility, yanjun would often find zhangjing in the weirdest places sometimes, curled up and napping comfortably. there are more times he’d find the hybrid lying on the carpet instead of staying on the sofa. he still hasn’t asked zhangjing why he likes that place exactly, but he could only guess that one certain spot is just very comfortable to him.

(and often, yanjun would work in the living room just right across the sleeping zhangjing. maybe he’s just as creepy since he’s taking a peek of the sleeping hybrid from time to time but he just couldn’t resist it! zhangjing’s just way too adorable right now.

the hybrid wakes up a little later, stretching his limbs and finding a good spot in the carpet again, most likely so he could fall asleep again.)

there are also things he has to avoid, because zhangjing has this intense hate for cucumbers and a lot other things that make him jump onto the kitchen counter in surprise. sometimes, yanjun would do it as a prank, but he learned his lesson already. going to work with a huge scratch on his beautiful face for the sake of pranking zhangjing isn’t really worth it especially when he has to go home with zhangjing still upset about something he did in the morning.

(yanjun comes back home with zhangjing sitting on top of the kitchen counter, as if he left zhangjing sitting there earlier when the hybrid has gone to work and all already. he thinks, at least.

“babe?” yanjun calls, but the hybrid doesn’t budge at all, just sliding off the table when he approaches him. “hey-”

of course, he’s gonna act like he doesn’t exist again. maybe if he didn’t put that cucumber right behind him then zhangjing would still be talking to him right now. stupid.

“babe!” he tries again, a little louder than earlier. zhangjing who has moved to the couch just stood up, locking himself up in one of the rooms.

he isn’t gonna forget this yet. maybe in a few more hours.

cats only stay upset for sixteen hours after all.

and for them who just started living together, yanjun has upset zhangjing a lot. sometimes, yanjun just doesn’t know that what he’s doing is something that zhangjing didn’t like and vice versa. they make it up by apologizing the next day with a nice breakfast.

yeah, he’d make zhangjing a nice breakfast and apologize.)

okay, maybe he did not think about this through. he wasn’t able to do any of what he planned last night. when he woke up, zhangjing already made breakfast and the hybrid had apologized when it’s clearly yanjun who’s at fault.

maybe tonight, he’d do something for him. hopefully, he’d be able to pull his idea through before zhangjing comes home.

(i can do this, yanjun thinks.the living room is now filled with boxes he managed to sneak out of the office. he isn’t gifted in these things - he can’t even cut paper straight so how is he going to manage this very… complicated box pattern he’s following?

okay, maybe he didn’t think this out well enough because even when he already stared at the instructions for a good while, no matter how he tries, he just couldn’t even build half of the cardboard house he’d been trying to do.

he’s slowly losing track of time, too focused on his little assignment that he doesn’t notice the hybrid enter.

“what are you doing?” zhangjing suddenly spoke, making yanjun jump a little from his seat in surprise. the hybrid picks up a folded box right in front of him. “what are you making?” again, he asks. now his pitch a little higher, eyes twinkling as if he knows that it’s for him.

“uh.” unsure of how he’d answer, yanjun just slowly pushes the instructions towards zhangjing. “i was trying to make you a cardboard house.”)

weekend mornings pass by so slow. yanjun would often find zhangjing either grabbing himself a yarn and watching it unroll or sleeping in a very tight corner. most times, yanjun chooses to just watch him from afar or if zhangjing’s sleeping, then carry him back to bed and go back to work. other times, he’d find himself cuddling the hybrid and ending up sleeping for another hour or two.

(yanjun doesn’t know how zhangjing managed to entangle yarns all over his body, it just doesn’t make that much sense to him that one roll would be long enough to do that. still, he finds it adorable seeing the hybrid like that.

after untangling the yarn that’s currently all over zhangjing, he places zhangjing back into their bedroom and onto their bed.

usually, he’d leave after that, but now he’s able to convince himself that this would be better than typing out his report due on monday. 

if he’s able to cuddle zhangjing like this all day, then it doesn’t matter if he loses sleep this evening typing his report. and on the next.)

every day, zhangjing has something different that will surprise yanjun - whether it’s him being so much like a cat or something else. the hybrid might be more like a cat at times but no matter what happens, yanjun is still head over heels for him.

(“even when i’m staring at you from here?” zhangjing asks, looking at his boyfriend from above the fridge. if not for the narrow spaces in between appliances, the hybrid would often hang out there. the view is very interesting from above, he says. yanjun could only wonder what’s on zhangjing’s view sitting above a high shelf.

actually, maybe not. yanjun is afraid of heights.

questions about how yanjun thinks of him now that they’re pretty much with each other aside from the time they go to work. is he weird? does yanjun dislike him now?

yanjun’s answer would always be the same.

of course, he loves zhangjing. even if zhangjing is a little bit different, it doesn’t matter anyway.

“... will you still love me if i told you that i might be wondering how our goldfish tastes like?”

okay, understandable-

”or if i keep more things underneath the blanket or behind the throw pillows?”

yanjun would always have to clean up anyway, that doesn’t matter-

“or-”

before zhangjing could ask even more questions, he shuts the hybrid off with a kiss.)

**Author's Note:**

> anyway i thank mi lovs for betaing and editing you know who you are!!!


End file.
